de la haine a l'amour
by Carla simphonie
Summary: quand la haine se transforme. OS


Bin voila, un p'tit OS rien que pour vous. Avec plein de faute d'orthographe vu que je ne trouve pas de beta. Merci de vous portez volontaire. Ce qu'est triste aussi, pas assez de rewiew mais bon. Peu être une suite avec un autre couple.

Les personnage et leur conteste appartienne a J.K

Au début je l'ai détesté. Je me suis beaucoup moqué aussi.

Elle me faisait rire, elle me faisait pitié.

Ce petit jeu avais démarrer depuis notre première année. Depuis qu'elle a été répartie a serdaigle et moi a serpentard. De ce moment je l'ai détesté.

D'abord pour ne pas être dans ma maison. Ensuite elle était devenus une sorte de défouloir.

Puis en 5ieme année, quand je commencé a plus aprécié les fille, je l'avais, malheureusement, regardé de plus prés.

Je crois que c'est sa qui avais causer ma perte. Je l'avais observer un jour depuis notre table. Ses long cheveux blond arrivant jusqu'à la taille, ses belles courbes parfaites, ses sein bien rond, ses jambe fines, ses yeux si bleu son p'tit nez mignon, sa bouche parfaite….

Oui c'est sur…. C'est cela qui a causé ma perte.

J'aurais du le prévoir le soir même quand j'ai commencé a rêvé d'elle.

Mais je n'ai pas compris…. Mais pour me défoulé, chaque nuit une fille différente dans mon lit, de toutes les maison différente sauf serdaigle.

Puis un jour, j'ai vu Draco changé. Il avais la tête dans les nuage les yeux dans le vague…. Bref il était tombé amoureux.

Un soir dans le dortoir il m'avoua qu'elle filles avais troublé don cœur. Ginny. Ginny Weasley, la bellette comme il l'appellais avant. Il me dit aussi qu'il avais remaqué mon changement de comportement. Il me demandais celle qui troublais mon cœur.

Mais je lui dit que tout allais bien. Il abandonnât l'affaire rapidement et retournas rêvé de la jolie rousse.

Je commençais a réfléchir. Se pourrait t'il que je soit amoureux ?

Oui tout portait a croire que oui. Mais reste a savoir de qui ?

Aucune des fille passer dans mon lit c'est sur.

C'est a ce moment que je compris, je l'a revis, ses cheveux blond, ses courbes parfaite.

Je commençais alors a me morfondre. Moi, Blaize Zabini, fier serpentard amoureux d'une serdaigle qui faisait rire tout poudlard. Me voila bien partis.

Je décidais alors de tous confier a Draco. Lui m'aiderais. Et Pansy aussi, sous ses aires de débiles elle était une des plus intélligente.

-Les mecs ( regard appuyé de Pansy. ), voila je crois que…. Je suis…. Amoureux de…. Luna Lovegood.

- Oh mais c'est génial Blaizinouchet !

- Pansy…. ( regard très menacent.)

- En plus tu sais ce que j'ai entendus dans les toilette des filles ?

Jenny a entendu de Carla elle-même que Ginny avais dis a Luna d'arreter de baver sur le beau black de la table des serpent et Luna lui avais retourné : et toi sur la fouine qui lui sert de meilleurs ami.

A ses nouvelles je sautais de joie dans la bras de Drago.

Reste a savoir comment les approché. Nous eûmes alors une idée. La dites Jenny alla acheté a la boutique Weasley des plumes anonymes, et nous écririons aux deux élus de nos cœur une lettre envoyé avec le hiboux d'un petit frère d'un copain a Pansy.

_Chères Ginny et Luna, _

_Nous sommes deux admirateurs secret et nous voudrions hardiment vous rencontrez en personne dans la salle sur demande. _

_Rendez-vous s'il vous plais a 22 h 30, demain soir. _

_Deux Amoureux anonymes. _

_Ps : Nous cacherons d'abord nos apparence pour qu'il n'y ais aucun préjugé. _

Une fois la lettre rédigés, nous commençâmes a hésiter avec Draco. Et si elles refusaient ? Et si elles nous rejetaient en le disant a tout poudlard ?

Mais Pansy nous résonas et nous envoyâmes la lettre avant de regretter.

Alors quelques heures après, nous reçûmes une réponse.

_Aux deux Amoureux annonymes,_

_Nous sommes ok mais pas d'entourloupes ou alors on arriveras a remonter jusqu'à vous ! _

_Les deux filles admirées anonymement. _

Cette touche nous fies rire puis nous commençâmes a nous préparer pour le lendemain.

Nous arrivions devant la salles sur demande et entrammes doucement, nous avions caché notre visage sous un sort.

Elles était la, prètes a nous parler.

Ce fut Draco qui pris paroles, elle nous expliqua que malheureusement leurs cœur était déjà pris.

Nous essayâmes d'avoir les nom.

Malheureusement elle refusâmes de nous le dire.

Le lendemain nous n'étions plus que des loque sans âmes.

Nous ne mangions plus, ne dormions plus.

C'est Pans qui nous résonnas.

Nous décidâmes alors de trouver le moyen de trouver ces hommes chanceux.

Nous leur redonnâtes le rendez-vous puis nous préparèrent.

- Ecoutez, commença Ginny, nous ne voulons pas vous blessez mais nous sommes amoureuse.

- On pourais leur dire Ginny, sa ne ferais pas de mal, essaya de resoner Luna.

- Non, pour que tout poudlard soi au courant car il sont jaloux ? Non merci.

- D'accord, on va pour montrer nos apparence alors.

Nous annulâmes les sort qui nous protégeais et elles poussèrent un cris de surprise.

- Vous, vous….

- Tu vois qu'il ne l'aurais pas dis…

- Et pourqoi on le l'aurais pas dit ?

-Tous simplement car vous êtes les personnes concerné

- Vous ètes sérieuses ?

- On ne peux plus.

Elle, la femme de ma vie s'approchas et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.


End file.
